


Kiss Me After Midnight

by kangelique



Series: The Emma and Killian Winter Fluff [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Co-workers, F/M, Frenemies with Benefits, Gen, Midnight Confessions, New Year's Eve, Office Party, Realizations, Smut, Walls and rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangelique/pseuds/kangelique
Summary: Emma Swan has four rules.Rule #1: Leave, before they leave you.Rule #2: Disappoint, before they disappoint you.Rule #3:Don't fall, because you only know how to crash and burn.But she's been breaking all of these ever since Killian Jones swaggered his way into the office and into her bed. He's different, despite his perfectly trimmed scruff, endearing blue eyes, and an accent that causes every word to sound like sex and promises. And now it's Midnight and she's up against the wall -again.But there's still one rule left. Rule #4: Don't look back.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Series: The Emma and Killian Winter Fluff [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588822
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Kiss Me After Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! I can't believe I actually managed to write something in time for it, I hope you enjoy this angsty story and have a not-angsty time with your families!

**Kiss Me After Midnight:**

Emma sipped her apple cider silently and leaned further back against the wall as she took in the overwhelming room of her fellow co-workers. Oddly enough, it seemed like she was in high school. She had committed the mistake of attending homecoming  _ once  _ per Mary Margaret’s insistence, and she’d promised herself she would  _ never  _ do that again. As sweet and friendly as Mary Margaret was, she’d been a little oblivious to Emma’s lack of popularity among her classmates, and even though it was a New Years Eve office party this time, the bad note Emma had gotten off at with Regina Mills had a left a mild stench that kept everyone from giving her more than polite smiles and idle chit-chat -all things Emma had failed at in her college freshmen seminar with flying colors. At least Regina had had the good sense to offer apple cider  _ and  _ wine. Right next to each other on the banquet table. Right in Emma’s reach. 

Everyone else didn’t appear to need the wine. They huddled together, updating each other about their lives even though Regina had hosted a Christmas Eve party too. They spoke softly, exchanging genuine smiles and sharing laughs that could only be shared with someone after you’ve been working with them for longer than a month. Despite the fact that they were inside the conference room and the music playing overhead could be compared to the music played in retirement homes, the countdown to midnight displayed on the TV on the far wall maintained the atmosphere in subtle excitement.  _ Go,  _ Mary Margaret had said,  _ be nice, make some friends.  _ Emma suppressed a sigh. This was her fault for listening and forgetting  _ she  _ was the girl who’d sat on the bleachers for most of the night while Mary Margaret and David danced to every slow song. Laying low was Emma’s style, at least until Regina stopped shooting her occasional looks of ‘I wish I could fire her but I can’t’. 

“Fancy seeing you here, darling.” Emma stiffened in response to his voice and turned to face none other than Killian Jones (aka, the biggest womanizer in the office, who swaggered from desk to desk thinking he was a godsend just because he had a perfectly trimmed scruff, endearing blue eyes, and an accent that caused every word to sound like sex and promises). Most importantly, if he hadn’t acted like an asshole of a human being back in October, Emma wouldn’t have been late to her interview and Regina wouldn’t have a reason to dislike her at first sight. 

“Unfortunately for me, we work at the same place,” Emma muttered and took a generous portion of her cider as he, as usual, invaded her space. In contrast to everyone else, he ignored the message her crossed arms were stating. He crossed his ankles instead and leaned against the wall, boldly brushing her shoulder and intensifying her frown with one of his smirks. 

“Fortunately for me, it grants me numerous opportunities to witness this lovely face get vexed,” he said huskily, right by her ear. Her knees trembled slightly. No matter how many times he came up behind her chair and informed her of the day’s schedule in her ear, it still caught her off-guard. He nosed her hair and her eyes closed, but only for a moment, before how close he was, how close he  _ always  _ was registered, and she slapped the hand twirling one of her strands away. 

“I don’t know why you feel proud about it, it just means I don’t like you,” Emma snapped. 

He pulled back with a wider smirk, somehow unfazed. “Well of course you don’t like me, love,”  _ Here it comes…  _ “I understand it’s impossible to simply  _ like  _ me.” 

She scoffed. “Don’t you think of anything but how handsome you are?”

His eyes lit up and her heart did something it wasn’t allowed to do: it fucking skipped a beat. “Ah so you confess I’m handsome.”

God, was there any other person on the earth more infuriating? She glared at him, fists curling. He loved putting words in her mouth, he loved reading her and staring at her like he’d figured out all her mysteries. Newsflash: he hadn’t because she made sure to keep any reporting of her feelings out of her face, so why the hell was he so confident? “I never said that!” Killian arched an eyebrow, and she was already shaking from head to toe when she met the incredulity on his grin. “I never even thought that!”

He tsked, shaking his head. “Careful sweetheart, two objections call for suspicion.”

“Suspect all you want. You’re annoying, you’re incredibly full of it, and you don’t get my grilled cheese order right on purpose.” 

For the first time in the evening, the smirk fell, replaced by a serious expression. “That was one time, Swan.”

Emma looked away, unable to deal with him when he suddenly turned serious. He wasn’t serious. He was the orchestrator of suggestive glances and honey touches, and beyond that, Emma refused to roam. “Sometimes once is all it takes,” she heard herself saying, but she wasn’t here anymore. She was staring into a pool of apple cider, the color reminding her of maple syrup, back when her heart was freshly betrayed, and  _ once,  _ once was all it took for her to abandon the foolish dreams of finding a home and a partner. 

“Spoken from the voice of bitter experiences, I gather?” His question, his  _ knowing  _ poked a hole in her nostalgic bubble, tightening her grip on her glass and hardening her gaze. Their eyes locked, piercing blue cutting through the last of her bubble to steal her away from the man who hadn’t cared enough and drop her in front of a man who couldn’t keep a restriction on how much he cared -if his eyes didn’t lie.  _ If.  _

Emma sighed. In the end it wasn’t an if. Seduction could ooze from his lips without batting an eyelash, but his eyes were the traitors of his bad days. “Seriously,” she whispered, nearly begged him with her little scowl to leave her be. She was better off alone. “Don’t you have a long list of women to impress?”

His honesty remained stubborn. “Perhaps, but why ever would I do that?” 

“To get far, far away.”  _ From me _ . Otherwise she’d fall, fast and hard. She’d go to Dunkin Donuts and make sure to get him his favorite. She’d blurt out she loved him and press their foreheads together to steady the power of her feelings. She’d be at mercy and then he’d break her. She couldn’t -no,  _ she wouldn’t  _ take the chance that the way he was looking at her meant something more than a good time in bed. “Maybe _ I  _ should go, the corner over there seems comfortable.”

He caught her elbow as she sidestepped him and tugged her flush against his chest. “I love a challenge,” he said hoarsely, eyes darkening as he held her gaze. His arm snaked around her waist, fingers digging gently into her side and persuading most of her willpower to shrink when the hand on his chest didn’t surface enough strength to push away, to even  _ want  _ to. 

Emma licked her lips, trying to ignore his lips, so full and parted and enticing with the faint drops of his ever-present rum here for the ride. “Of course you do, you’re a player,” she mumbled, but her eyebrows furrowed. Was she looking to hurt him or convince herself? The hard planes of his chest pressed harder against her breasts as he stepped closer and slowed the circles he was drawing on her lower back with his thumb, massaging deeply into her skin as he deeply stared into her eyes. 

“You truly think so little of me, Swan?” 

“Come on.” Emma scoffed, but it quickly slid into a little sigh when his lips leisurely,  _ heavily  _ brushed the corner of her mouth. Her mouth opened as her eyelids fluttered closed. Too often. This happened too often between them. “It’s just me here,” she said, but what the hell was she saying? His fingers were distracting her,  _ he  _ was distracting, shortening her breath as he kissed a sweet, fervent path along her jaw and then smoothly ducked his head to seize the skin of her neck and suck. 

“You’re quite right,” he whispered. Her grip on her glass loosened when he bit particularly hard. Her fingers in his hair tightened in an effort to tame the desire stirring low in her belly. “It’s only you.”

“Challenge is another word for di-difficult,” she said as he flicked his tongue against her collarbone and continued,  _ oh god  _ he continued, dipping his face toward the plunge in her neckline and dragging hot, open-mouthed kisses. She waited, toes curling as the hand on his chest grasped the lapels of his stupid, stupidly nice suit. Her back arched, anticipating for the moment he would slip his hand up her dress and - _ there,  _ there it was. “What...what happens after it stops being difficult?”

“After the pursuit?” She nodded at the same time he hitched her thigh onto his hip, sparking a hiss from her when he abruptly brought himself against her and  _ fuck  _ he was hard. She was wet and she wiggled herself up higher, grinding down once on his cock, needing relief, just for a second. “After the pursuit,” he started, panting. “Well I believe I stay. See, that’s when the real fun can begin.”

She frowned and began to unzip his pants. “If you’re looking for fun, I don’t have any doubts Aurora would say no.” He growled, igniting goosebumps and her smirk. The hand pushing her panties down paused halfway on her knees and as an apology, she freed his cock and threw her other leg around his waist as she jumped, evoking a strangled moan from both of them as the tip of his cock grazed her nub and then slowly, so slowly, pushed inside her. A couple inches, but enough to feel, enough to bit her lip as he gave a few, experimental strokes, thrusting deeper. “I’m serious.” Their hips rocked at the same time and Emma squeezed her eyes shut as he finally completed her, filling her to the hilt. He sat inside her for a long time, heavy and hers. “She’s been ogling you since you got here.”

“And how, may I ask, are you so aware of such?” He pulled away to cup her cheek, holding her gaze firmly with his. Her lips twisted with disapproval. He did this every time he sensed the moment growing tender. Honestly, she should work on reigning in any tender movement, anything that revealed she didn’t mind if he made love to her instead of just fucking her. He waited, silently encouraging her to trust him. 

Emma sighed and shrugged. That was the problem. She trusted him. “I like to know where the exit door is in case of an emergency.”

He flashed her a look of understanding, barely there that it shot a shiver of fear and relief through her spine. “You like to run, love.”

She searched for her dependable card that had been collecting dust in the depths of her walls more and more these days and used it to force a smirk to her face. She knew him, knew his body. He was dying to move too. He gritted his teeth as his self-control faltered, hips rutting roughly against hers. Still smirking, she raised up, hitching both of their breaths, and came down, languidly rolling her hips, encouraging him to forget about it for now. “You don’t know me,” she said and locked her ankles behind his back, digging her nails into his shoulders as she set the pace, dropping her head back as she began to bounce harder on his cock. 

“Alas, I know you better than you know yourself,” he stuttered, sounding a bit angry, aware of the tactic she was employing as she muffled her labored breaths in the crook of his neck, spreading her legs as far as they would go as he rammed into her. 

“Why,” Emma breathed, her mouth falling open in a silent moan as he pulled out and pushed back in so fast he was knocking her back into the wall every time. She didn’t care,  _ oh my god  _ she didn’t care, not when his hips slapped against hers and he was hitting  _ the  _ spot again and again without mercy. “You’re telling me you became friends with...aaaah, all the exit doors?”

“Running can manifest in many forms,” he said, suddenly serious, suddenly touching her softly. “I recall my form was rum.”

“I know what you’re doing,” Emma said sharply and gripped his biceps, throwing herself wildly against his cock to the point of pain and pleasure. “You…” The coil in her belly tightened, but she pushed and pushed forward to smack their hips, to get him to stretch her further, rougher, a little bit of her anger fueling the way she scratched at his chest and abruptly bumped their foreheads as he fucked her harder, faster. “You trying to bond with me, so...save your breath.” God, she needed more breath, she needed to come. And she would, any second now, any-

“What a coincidence, I happen to be saving it for you and the stroke of midnight.” He punctuated the word ‘stroke’ with a final, firm thrust up at the same time he squeezed her ass. She came with half of her scream barely stifled against his cheek as she threw her arm around his neck, smushing their bodies closer. Harsh breaths escaped her lips and only grew when his entire body tightened under her hands and he spurted his speed with a grunt, magnifying the waves of her orgasm and making her argument pointless because this,  _ this,  _ was bonding. The way he held her as she lazily rode his dick with the last of her strength, the way her knees turned to jelly for him, for the way he whispered her name as he prolonged their pleasure. 

“You’re unbelievable,” she said weakly. 

“Because I desire to kiss you?” he asked, panting. 

“Because you couldn’t handle it.” Their eyes locked and it was a mistake. Staring into his eager gaze, trails of sweat coursing down the sides of his forehead, the slightly swollen bottom lip victim of her biting and sucking, and the moisture patting his hair across his eyebrows,  _ he could  _ handle it. Handle her and her walls and her issues. By the way he stared back at her, he  _ wanted  _ to. 

“Perhaps you’re the one who couldn’t handle it,” he said, daring her. 

Her hands cupped his cheeks of their own accord, shaking with a faint indignation twisting through her veins. Who the hell was he to waltz into her life and confess he wanted to get to know her? “I don’t need to handle it.” She inhaled a deep breath in preparation. Rule #1: Leave, before they leave you. Rule #2: Disappoint, before they disappoint you. And Rule #3: Don’t fall, because you only know how to crash and burn. She remembered her three rules now. The resolutions she’d acquired over the years. There wasn’t another path to disentangle from his arms so she said, “You can go kiss whoever you want.” 

His eyebrows furrowed. “I’m afraid I find myself at an impasse.” He stepped forward, gently pinning her to the wall with his hands on either side of her head. They both closed their eyes as his cock twitched to life again, hips beginning to move languidly again.  _ Fuck.  _ She wasn’t in control anymore. His nose nuzzled hers and she didn’t mind. He pressed forward, aligning their bodies perfectly to start again, lips carefully touching hers. “I’m afraid you’re the only one whose lips I wished were pressed against mine.”

“In your dreams,” she muttered, but her mouth opened, accepting his tongue. 

“Aye, on the daily,” he said as he captured her lips softly, amorously. 

Her fingers snaked up his hair as she started to kiss him, started to breathe slower as she molded her mouth to his. His tongue caressed hers, hopefully at first, and then growing braver when the pleased little moans escaped her as their teeth scraped gently. Her eyelids fluttered in and out, falling closed to the stars he was making her see, and opening to the face she was afraid to see. He explored the cavern of her mouth, kissing her deeply, pressing their furrowed brows together. Each of her walls dropped with each one of his thrust upward. She gasped each time his cock hit just right, and he instantly swallowed every one of her gasps, hurrying but unhurried to make her come again, instead forcing her to savor the slickness encasing him when he pushed back in, the walls dragging him up as she rocked her hips in time with his. 

“Goddammit, you’re just...just…” She couldn’t think, she couldn’t think. Not when he was fucking her so slowly, not when it felt so good to  _ feel  _ him move like there wasn’t anywhere else in the world he’d rather be. In the back of her mind, she recognized this kiss as different, dripping of their feelings blending together. They were a mess of arms and hands, so blurred, so much of their damp skin, that Emma didn’t know where he ended and she began. “Killian,” she sighed, and fused her lips to his passionately. Quickly, almost too quickly, it slipped into something tender, something she couldn’t bother to control anymore as he coaxed her to tighten her legs around his hips and hold on, hold on for once. Her nails clawed at his back in response to the increase of his thrusts. He pounded into her ardently, taking the reins from her, and she let him. She let him and her lips melted against his. 

“Emma, love, my love…” She nodded. She came hard and abruptly, kissing him to stay in the moment. He spasmed under her, and her lips struggled to land everywhere on his face as he cummed. Her knees nearly slid off his sides from the feeling, but he caught her thighs and helped her sustain it for as long as she could, light in all the right places and sinking heavy on his cock, swirling his cum around her for the life of her, and gingerly cupping his balls for the rest of the ride. 

“That was…” He panted, it was clear he could  _ only  _ pant for a couple minutes. 

She refused to open her eyes. Not yet. Every inch of her clung to him. But then her walls rose from the grave like old ghosts and the corners of her mouth plummeted into a mournful smile. “A one time thing,” she whispered and inhaled a deep breath to prepare herself to follow Rule #1. With trembling hands, she leaned forward to grasp his face and press a kiss to his cheek, right on his scar. 

His grip on her tightened, but one gently shove at his chest and he set her back on the floor. She swayed, bones still in the aftermath as she attempted to find something to clean herself. He untied his tie and dropped to his knee before she could protest. Somehow, he managed to find her panties faster than her. She was in a haze at what they’d done, at what  _ she’d  _ done, to scold him for gently lifting her ankle and assisting her in sliding the panties up her legs, however tantalizing his thumbs were tucked into the waistband and the pads of her fingers were in tracing her skin. His gaze begged her to stay, to be vulnerable with him again, but she  _ just couldn’t.  _

“I can’t take the chance that I’m wrong about you,” Emma said, heart pounding with the gravity of her excuse. “I’m sorry.”

His sad smile met hers. “Happy New Year, Swan.”

She swallowed thickly, tears making it impossible to see as she sidestepped past him. “Yeah. Happy New Year, Jones.”

Rule #4: Don’t look back. 

She didn’t. She abandoned the party and ignored the countdown. She didn’t kiss anyone at midnight. 

She didn’t look back, but what if, for once, she should have?

**  
  
  
**

**Author's Note:**

> -See you in 2021


End file.
